thedarkwoodbogfandomcom-20200214-history
Craig Lemming
Craig Lemming is Richard Lemming's Father and has attempted to murder his son on his birthday every year since Richard was born. Early Life Craig Lemming was born in 1923 to Grace and Marshall Mannewick in New York city. Craig's early upbringing was unremarkable save for his parent's constant paranoia that their lives would "catch up with them," something Craig failed to understand for many years. Craig's parents moved him and his siblings to a new town every few years until Craig was 16. The Long October Night One night, after the sun had set, a thick fog rolled over the Pennsylvania town the Mannewick's were currently staying in. With only the front yard visible, it seemed as though the family had been entirely cut off from reality, as if they were floating in a void. The family's apprehension towards the change in weather proved to be warranted as a cloaked individual stepped out of the clouds and knocked on their front door. The person in question was Marshall's grandfather, otherwise known as Shalmaneezar Tarantis Lemming. The man stepped into the Mannewicks home and introduced himself as their great-grandfather. Craig's parents appeared dejected, they were exhausted by the mere sight of the man calling himself their relative. Shalmaneezar explained to the family that it was senseless to run from who you truly were, that changing your name and hiding from reality would never change the fact that they were all Lemmings by blood, with the exception of Grace, perhaps. Shalmaneezar declared that they would run no more, and that he would begin living with the family to ensure their compliance. When Marshall objected to this, Shalmaneezar screamed and lightning struck the front yard over 20 times in a row, all in the same spot. The Old Man with a Worm on His Shoulder Craig was the only one of his siblings to form a close relationship with Shalmaneezar. Shalmaneezar, who spent long periods of time locked in the restroom and owned a pet worm named Roberta who rode on his shoulder, proved to be a surprisingly positive influence on the young Craig Lemming. The War Craig was drafted into the military in 1939 during World War II. Craig took part in some of the European theater's most historically pivotal battles. At one point Craig was even forced to commandeer a civilian biplane in order to travel behind enemy lines, Craig was an exceptional soldier and quickly rose through the ranks, however his disillusionment of the war was growing. In the forests of Germany, Craig was cut off from his unit and forced to navigate through thick brush in order to relocate his allies. Craig accidentally stumbled into a small AOI known as Wermer's Marketplace. To the bewildered U.S. GI, the bazaar filled with aliens, mutants and paranormal entities was an impossible sight to behold. As quickly as he had entered the AOI, he exited, leaving him standing on the side of the road next to an allied convoy. Great Minds in 1947, Craig left the military and pursued a career in the sciences. Craig was desperate to determine what happened to him outside of Berlin and spent all of his time researching strange phenomena. This did not go unnoticed by Shalmaneezar, who offered to become Craig's mentor. Craig readily accepted this offer and spent the next 5 years of his life wandering the world with his great grandfather, exploring strange artifacts and mystical sites. Category:Unfinished Articles